Last Goodbye
by Angellina Tsaint
Summary: Sora's point of view as opposed to Last Chance... 90% fic songfic.


A/N: "Last Goodbye" has little to nothing to do with this. I just like it. If you can, listen to it on repeat while reading this. And this is a LOT longer than Last Chance.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me. Not the song, not the game.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
I pushed the door as hard as I could, each heave sending a twang of guilt down my spine.  
  
Riku was in there.   
  
My best friend in all the worlds, no matter what, was in there.  
  
And I- no, we, were closing the door.  
  
Millions of things troubled me.  
  
What if I never saw him again?  
  
Would it be my fault?  
  
I hid my distress. I didn't want him to see.  
  
_~Ain't no headlights on the road tonight~  
  
_But... why was he doing this?  
  
Being so selfless...  
  
Was he...?  
  
He was.  
  
Riku was doing it for me.  
  
I couldn't see it then, but he was.  
  
Not for Donald, Goofy, Kairi... for me.  
  
~_Everybody here is sleeping tight_~  
_  
_I just didn't understand.   
  
This wasn't like him at all.  
  
He was willing to help me close the door, even if it meant keeping him in there. Forever.  
  
And, after all that had happened...  
  
I wanted to grab his hand and pull him out.  
  
I knew how selfish it sounded, but I just wanted to get him out of there, away from the Heartless.  
  
I wanted that more than anything.  
  
Just for all three of us to be together again.  
  
_~Ain't nobody gonna find us here~  
  
_Why was he looking at me like that?  
  
Was he studying my face for what seemed to be the last time?  
  
I just pushed, as hard as I could, beads of sweat trickling down my face.  
  
But I knew he was still watching me.  
  
And, under his gaze...  
  
I felt strange.  
  
Like I could sense there was something he needed to say.  
  
But he said nothing.  
  
_~We'll disappear~  
  
_The door moved so slowly...  
  
I had thought that the Heartless would get out for sure.  
  
I almost gave up.  
  
But seeing Riku... he didn't give up.  
  
He never gave up, no matter what.  
  
So I wouldn't either.  
  
I couldn't give up, for his sake.  
  
I had to.  
  
_~There's a dancer in the arms of love~  
  
_It began to look hopeless.  
  
But then...  
  
Then I heard someone call out to me.  
  
With Mickey's help, we could close the door.  
  
But that meant... I wouldn't see Riku for a very long time.  
  
And still, he stared at me.  
  
I'll never exactly know why, but he did.  
  
It was as if he were a painter, studying a subject many times before painting.  
  
But there was no paint, no canvas.  
  
He just looked at me.  
  
~_And he's dancing on the sky above~  
  
_It was like he was trying to stop time, just to look at me.  
  
I could see guilt etched on his face...  
  
I could see nearly every emotion he was feeling.  
  
Nearly...  
  
But I wouldn't cry.   
  
No matter how much it hurt, I wouldn't.  
  
And he wouldn't either.  
  
_~And the truth is that we will never know~  
  
_Riku.  
  
Why wouldn't you tell me what was wrong?  
  
Why couldn't you just tell me?  
  
Or...  
  
I don't know.  
  
I just felt so sad, as if I were losing you forever.  
  
In a sense, I was.  
  
_~Will love full flow~_  
  
It still hurts.  
  
Like a deep wound, rubbed with fine salt.  
  
But...  
  
I remember, looking into your eyes.  
  
You wanted to tell me something.  
  
I could never have guessed what.  
  
Though I was never very good at guessing games.  
  
You always teased me, Riku...  
  
_~Aim high shoot low~  
  
_Had only less than a second passed?  
  
The door was still open.   
  
It was like every milisecond was a million eternities.  
  
And each one was spent, watching him watch me.  
  
I didn't understand why.  
  
But I just did.  
  
There are some things...  
  
Some things you just don't question.  
  
_~We gotta aim high shoot low baby~  
  
_Mickey's voice startled him, even though he didn't show it.  
  
We both knew...  
  
Knew that the door would be closed in a matter of seconds.  
  
And there was nothing either of us could do.  
  
I noticed that he was trying to think of something to day, anything.  
  
Time was passing quickly.  
  
"Now! They're coming!"  
  
Riku had always been good at thinking on his feet.  
  
_~Ain't no headlights on the road tonight~  
  
_I almost said something before I realised he was about to speak.  
  
He was strangely calm...  
  
About to be shut beyond the door, and so calm.  
  
It was almost scary.  
  
I wanted to shake his arm, anything.  
  
Just to get him to stop looking like that.  
  
But I didn't do anything.  
  
_~Ain't nobody here to make you cry~  
  
_"Take care of her."  
  
Those words were empty.  
  
I could feel it with every bone in my body.  
  
You meant to say something else, Riku...  
  
But you were afraid to tell me.  
  
Hah... you. Scared.  
  
Almost humorous.  
  
_~Cause we couldn't seem to find a way for love to stay~  
  
_But I nodded anyway.  
  
I couldn't do anything.  
  
All there was to do... was wait.  
  
And it seemed like the hardest thing in the world.  
  
I had to agree to shutting Riku in.  
  
No choice.  
  
_~If you had another night to give, I would have another night to live~  
  
_I raised my... no, our keyblade.  
  
And... a beautiful light sealed Kingdom Hearts.  
  
I felt completely at peace...  
  
And then, I remembered your smile.  
  
You hadn't smiled like that in a long time, Riku.  
  
I knew that you, wherever Kingdom Hearts was, were still smiling.  
  
_~But you never gonna see me cry the last goodbye~  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: That took... AGES to write. Woah. It's like putty! Streched out! Anyway, you can have your own opinion on this... for now.


End file.
